criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
New Arrivals
New Arrivals 'is a case featured in ''Criminal Case as the first case of Fallen City and the thirty-second case overall. It is featured as the first case set in the Freedom Harbour district of Horora. Plot Upon the player's arrival to the city of Horora, they were welcomed by Horora Mysteries Department's chief, Samara Cooper and the department's detective Veronica Redmond who introduced themselves and volunteered to show the player around town starting with the infamous harbour. When they arrived, they were informed by a young man that a body was found on the harbour's storage station. After identifying the corpse, who belonged to a local fisherman named Francesco Fernandez, the team's coroner Logan Moore managed to find that the victim had died of asphyxia and was only placed inside the crate post-mortem. With the body, the team was also able to grab a business card from a local inn owned by Ann Blackwater, who after interrogated led the team to search the harbour's entrance which led to the interrogation of Thaddeus Newman, a treasure hunter, and Nicholas Wright, one of the harbour's workers. Soon after, chief Cooper informed the team that a workers protest was happening on the district's commercial street. When the player and Veronica arrived at the district's commercial street, they found a young woman named Cassandra Paulson who was leading the protest and after interrogating her, the team decided to investigate the street. There they found some clues which led them to Severus Carson, an infamous lawyer in Horora who was working closely with the victim in an unknown affair. Upon finding some more evidence, the team returned to the harbour's entrance to look for some more clues, in which they found some clues linking the crime once again to Nicholas Wright, who was having a fight against the victim because he was invading the fishing space of the harbour without a permit; and Ann Blackwater, who was being threatened by the victim because of some old feud between their families. After finishing the interrogations, the team received a phone call from Severus, saying that he knew who the killer was. Right after getting the phone call from Severus, the team went to meet them only to hear some "fake accusations" that the city's long lost prophecy was the thing that killed Francesco, so the team decided to look around the crime scenes one last time, finding clues that once again linked Severus, for having lied about not knowing the victim personally when they were actually friends prior to Severus's rise in law school; Cassandra, who was discovered to be the victim's ex-girlfriend and Thaddeus, who was seen in a heated argument with the victim because of Thaddeus wanting to search for treasures in Francescos's fishing location. Upon interrogating all the suspects and gathering enough evidence, the team was ready to arrest Cassandra Paulson for the murder. When the team confronted Cassandra, she at first denied the accusations. However, after the team showed her the evidence, she soon admitted to the murder, explaining that Francesco, before he and Cassandra broke off, they were planning to write a series of novels telling the local "prophecy" tale; despite that, Francesco decided to break off with Cassandra after she was caught cheating on him with one of Francesco's friends; after the break up, Cassandra still tried to talk with Francesco so they could start the writing process of their novel, who had just received a very important award as the most anticipated novel of the year, but, Francesco said he wouldn't do it and that Cassandra was not allowed to use that idea or else he would sue her; that was the breaking point for Cassandra, who couldn't take it anymore and decided to kill Francesco so she could write her novel and become a famous novelist. Veronica sent the killer to Judge Yorkshire, who sentenced Cassandra to 40 years in jail. With the murder investigation closed, Veronica told the player that she could finally show the player around time. After the investigation ended and after solving some minor issues for Severus and Ann, the player went on a small fishing trip with Chief Cooper where they discussed some city history and some other facts the player wanted to learn about the city, including a mention from the Chief about the so-called "Prophecy of Horora". The player then decided to take Veronica to meet with Cassandra, since she was writing a novel about the prophecy. In jail, Cassandra explained to the player that the prophecy was somewhat of an urban legend in Horora, only really believed by the habitants of Hollow Woods since the prophecy is rumored to have been started there. The player being intrigued by the myth asked Chief Cooper if they could soon take a ride to Hollow Woods, so the player could learn a bit more about the prophecy, request that Chief Cooper said it would have to wait since a body had just been found in an alleyway behind Horora's most famous speakeasy. Summary Victim *'''Francesco Fernandez (found asphyxiated inside a crate) Murder Weapon *'Bloody Rope' Killer *'Cassandra Paulson' Suspects Profile *The suspect eats canned tuna. *The suspect has a cat. *The suspect plays chess. Profile *The suspect eats canned tuna. *The suspect plays chess. Appearance *The suspect wears brown clothes. Profile *The suspect eats canned tuna. *The suspect has a cat. *The suspect plays chess. Appearance *The suspect wears brown clothes. Profile *The suspect eats canned tuna. *The suspect has a cat. *The suspect plays chess. Appearance *The suspect wears brown clothes. Profile *The suspect eats canned tuna. *The suspect has a cat. *The suspect plays chess. Appearance *The suspect wears brown clothes. Killer's Profile *The killer eats canned tuna. *The killer has a cat. *The killer plays chess. *The killer is a woman. *The killer wears brown clothes. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Storage Station. (Clues: Victim's Body, Torn Card, Stained Can) *Examine Torn Card. (Result: Business Card Restored; New Suspect: Ann Blackwater) *Question Ann Blackwater about the murder. (New Crime Scene: Harbour Entrance) *Investigate Harbour Entrance. (Clues: Faded Tag, Construction Helmet) *Examine Faded Tag. (Result: Handwriting Revealed) *Examine Tag Handwriting. (Result: Handwriting Identified; New Suspect: Thaddeus Newman) *Question Thaddeus Newman about the murder. *Examine Construction Helmet. (Result: Name Identified; New Suspect: Nicholas Wright) *Question Nicholas about his co-worker's murder. *Examine Stained Can. (Result: Substance Collected) *Analyze Unknown Substance. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats canned tuna) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a cat) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Question Cassandra about starting up a riot. (Attribute: Cassandra eats canned tuna; New Crime Scene: Commercial Street) *Investigate Commercial Street. (Clues: Victim's Bag, Victim's Fishing Gear) *Examine the Victim's Bag. (Result: Law Transcript) *Examine Law Transcript. (Result: Signature; New Suspect: Severus Carson) *Ask Severus about the victim. (Attribute: Severus eats canned tuna and has a cat) *Examine the Victim's Fishing Gear. (Result: Bloody Chess Piece) *Analyze Bloody Chess Piece. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer plays chess; New Crime Scene: News Stand) *Investigate News Stand. (Clues: Faded Paper, Smashed Machine) *Examine Smashed Machine. (Result: Machine Restored) *Analyze the Machine. (03:00:00; Attribute: Ann has a cat) *Ask Ann about the threat she received. (Attribute: Ann eats canned tuna and plays chess) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Work Permit) *Examine Work Permit. (Result: Writing Identified) *Question Nicholas about the work permit. (Attribute: Nicholas eats canned tuna, has a cat and plays chess) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Benches. (Clues: Torn Photo, Locked Box, Faded Card) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Photo of Francesco and Severus) *Ask Severus about his relationship with the victim. (Attribute: Severus plays chess) *Examine Faded Card. (Result: Card Restored) *Ask Cassandra about the victim rejecting her. (Attribute: Cassandra has a cat and plays chess) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: VHS Tape) *Analyze VHS Tape. (09:00:00) *Ask Thaddeus about the victim's footage. (Attribute: Thaddeus plays chess) *Investigate Crates. (Clues: Bloody Rope, Trash Can; Murder Weapon Found: Bloody Rope) *Examine Bloody Rope. (Result: Fibers) *Analyze Fibers. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears brown clothes) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Stained Cloth) *Analyze Stained Cloth. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer is a woman) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Adventure Awaits (1/6). (No stars) Adventure Awaits (1/6) *See what Severus Carson has to offer. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Commercial Street. (Clue: Torn Pieces) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Photo) *See what is causing Ann Blackwater to panic. *Investigate Harbour Entrance. (Clue: Bag) *Examine Bag. (Result: Lucky Pin) *Return the pin to Ann. (Reward: "Welcome to Horora" Shirt) *Go fishing with Chief Cooper. *Investigate Crates. (Clue: Trash Can) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Faded Book) *Examine Faded Book. (Result: "The Prophecy" Book) *Analyze "The Prophecy" Book. (09:00:00) *Ask Cassandra about "The Prophecy". (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:Cases of Fallen City Category:Freedom Harbour